Cold Light - Dramione
by laatibs
Summary: "Dizem que, quando vemos nas horas números iguais, há alguém pensando em nós. De qual ser humano minha imagem estaria povoando o pensamento naquele momento? Será que seria a mesma pessoa por quem eu desejava com ansiedade e quase desespero? Afinal, quanto mais eu pensava nele, mais eu me lembrava de você."


**Listen to me, I want to tell you something**

 _(Escute-me, eu quero te dizer uma coisa)_

 **The reason I love you is because**

 _(O motivo de eu te amar é que)_

 **You are the only one who has taught me**

 _(Você é o único que me ensinou)_

 **How to love and appreciate life**

 _(A amar e aproveitar a vida)_

É um sábado à noite, e estou em casa.

Abro a geladeira de metal espelhado, uma das primeiras aquisições das quais fiz questão logo que me mudei, enquanto olho pela janela na tentativa de observar alguma das constelações que amo no céu estrelado de fim de outubro. O ar frio que desce da geladeira e alcança meus pés não faz um bom trabalho em me intimidar; pelo contrário, eu me balanço sobre os calcanhares ao passo que acabo com a dúvida de secar uma lata de chá gelado ou uma de cerveja puro malte.

Escolho a segunda.

Seguro a lata com cuidado, procurando não fazer o natural estardalhaço ou quebrar minhas unhas recém-feitas ao abri-la; o som é relaxante, tal qual a brisa que sopra meus pés, os quais me direcionam de maneira automática à poltrona de veludo rústica na sala de leitura.

Meus olhos tocam os livros empoeirados, e eu bufo de raiva. Há quanto tempo meus dedos não alcançam as estantes e os livros? Há quanto tempo eu só encaro as páginas repletas de letras e números e frases na tentativa de formar uma sentença conexa e sinto, no lugar de prazer, um bocado de dor e frustração?

 **In the cold light, I live to love and adore you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo para te amar e te adorar)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **In the cold light, I live, I only live for you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo, eu somente vivo por você)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

Lágrimas formam-se nos cantos de meus olhos, e eu pisco-as para longe – sou orgulhosa demais para deixá-las caírem. Descanso meus pés inchados no pufe de penas que se encontra logo em frente, observando o inchaço nos dedos. Os saltos altos, outrora amados por mim, foram abandonados por abomináveis sapatilhas.

Ele as odeia. Diz que se assemelham a pés de pato e que meus dedos são lindos demais para não serem mostrados ao mundo quando há oportunidade. Dou um sorriso de lado ao pensar nele. Seus lábios tocando os meus, seus dedos segurando minhas ancas... Abano a cabeça, tentando espalhar os pensamentos. Ando sensível demais e agora não é hora de pensar em sexo.

Se bem que... também não deveria estar bebendo cerveja, e uma onda de culpa inunda minha vontade de meter o foda-se na situação. Esta escolha não é somente minha; portanto, levanto-me com dificuldade e despejo o conteúdo da lata na pia do banheiro social enquanto lamento a perda. Toco minhas olheiras ao olhar no espelho sob a meia-luz amarelada e consigo sorrir um pouco. A gama de emoções que me acompanha há algumas semanas me faz pensar com certa frequência na palavra loucura – quando, em plena consciência, eu ficaria feliz com olheiras cobrindo minha pele?

Penso que a sensação de vazio que consome meu baixo-ventre é fome; ultimamente, sinto fome o tempo todo. Não uma fome normal, e sim uma fome descomunal, a qual faz doer o estômago e o psicológico. Apago a luz do banheiro e vejo o sorriso bonito no espelho se transformar em algo um pouco sinistro antes de deixar o cômodo.

Ando descalça sobre o tapete de pelos da sala, sentindo sua textura amaciada e pensando no quanto eu desejo estar nos braços quentes e calorosos dele. Ele, com seu abraço de urso e seu riso frouxo; ele, com a animosidade de um leão em brasa, e o humor de cem multidões contentes; ele, com seus cabelos cheirosos e macios, e os olhos grandes como a lua.

 **To feel hurt and feel joy**

 _(Sentir dor e alegria)_

 **Feelings that come from loving you**

 _(Sentimentos que vêm por amar você)_

 **Situations can change between the morning and the night**

 _(Situações podem mudar entre a manhã e a noite)_

 **But our love for each other stays the same**

 _(Mas nosso amor pelo outro permanece o mesmo)_

 **It stays strong, it is constant and it remains true**

 _(Continua forte, é constante e permanece verdadeiro)_

A sensação de vazio volta a meu estômago, e volto até a geladeira magnificente para pescar algo de comer. Latas e mais latas de atum, meu mais novo amor verdadeiro, enchem os armários abarrotados; contudo, a geladeira não tem muita coisa. Suspiro e olho de relance no relógio, esperando com todas as minhas forças que não seja tarde demais para uma ida rápida ao mercado. Eu me decepciono, pois. São dez e dez.

Dizem que, quando vemos nas horas números iguais, há alguém pensando em nós. De qual ser humano minha imagem estaria povoando o pensamento naquele momento? Será que seria a mesma pessoa por quem eu desejava com ansiedade e quase desespero? Afinal, quanto mais eu pensava nele, mais eu me lembrava de você.

Oras, achou mesmo que o relato seria sobre alguém que não fosse você? Você, homem dos pés de galinha, sorriso meigo e nariz empinado. Homem dos braços fortes e intimidadores, homem de poucas palavras e muitos sentimentos. Ser humano profundo, ser humano sofrido.

Nada mais que meu ser humano preferido.

Um sorriso me rasga a boca quando procuro uma caneta na intenção deixar um bilhete para ele. Devo explicar onde fui, uma vez que vivemos juntos agora que... Meu sorriso aumenta. Meus pensamentos estão a todo vapor e não consigo organizá-los, de modo que meu bilhete fica algo como:

 _Fome. Estou na rua. Volto em quarenta._

Não me arrumo para sair; somente ajeito os cabelos atrás das orelhas para obter uma plena vista da cidade e me maravilho com as luzes amareladas dos postes que parecem se iluminar no caminho. Minha casa fica perto do centro, então não temo coisa alguma.

 **So open up my eyes to a new light**

 _(Então eu abro meus olhos para uma nova luz)_

 **I wandered 'round your darkened land all night**

 _(Eu vago ao redor de sua luz escura pela noite toda)_

 **But I lift up my eyes to a new high**

 _(Mas levantou meus olhos para uma nova altura)_

 **And indeed there would be time**

 _(E, sim, haveria tempo)_

 _Meus_ olhos vasculham os letreiros brilhantes em busca de qualquer lugar que venda algo além de bebidas baratas e café expresso, e logo encontram uma aconchegante cafeteria na esquina da avenida principal. Os pés me guiam como se flutuassem e eu abro a porta de vidro, fazendo com que um sinete toque, anunciando minha entrada.

O local é agradável e eu não me lembro de ter entrado ali antes. Sento-me numa das poltronas confortáveis com vista para a cidade e espero até que o garçom novinho termine de atender a mesa ao lado para que possa anotar meu pedido.

– Uma panqueca de nozes com molho pesto e um suco de laranja, por favor – eu peço, e ele escreve minhas exatas palavras com uma caligrafia apertada de mão esquerda num bloquinho desajeitado.

– Em vinte minutos, seu pedido estará pronto, senhorita. – Ele tira a franja do rosto enquanto responde e eu não deixo de pensar no quanto ele deve estar cansado.

– Muito obrigada, querido.

Ele me deixa na companhia dos pensamentos inquietos, e eu apoio a cabeça nas mãos na tentativa de observar os detalhes do café em que me encontro. Ele gostaria do ambiente: calmo, organizado, bem decorado. Remexo na poltrona cor de canela e suspiro alto, sem a menor pista de estar sendo observada. A mulher que atende o caixa cerra os olhos para a minha atitude, e eu mordo os lábios quando o garçom volta com meu suco antes da hora. Não sou muito boa em disfarçar quando algo me desagrada, e ele logo pergunta o que há de errado.

– Ah, querido, eu gostaria de tomar o suco junto à refeição! – Aceno com a cabeça para parecer menos mandona, não que funcione.

– Não se preocupe, senhorita. O chef já terminou seu prato. Só estamos com um problema quanto ao serviço da cozinha, mas acredito que, no máximo dentro de dois minutos, seu prato será servido. – O jovem garçom diz enquanto sorri de maneira cavalheiresca, e eu aperto os olhos em descrença.

– Ora, vocês são muito rápidos! – Aprecio a rapidez enquanto aprovo a atitude do rapaz com gestos.

Ele dá uma pequena mesura e retorna para a cozinha. Eu ouço algumas vozes alteradas, e as sobrancelhas da mulher que fica no caixa estão erguidas. Tento me distrair da confusão que minha panqueca possa ter causado olhando para a janela, e as luzes da cidade me iluminam mais uma vez, arrancando-me um sorriso.

– Senhorita – uma voz feminina me chama a atenção, e eu perco novamente o par de olhos que me observa pela janela.

Faço a refeição em silêncio, soltando um gemido ou outro de prazer pelo sabor delicioso da comida e imaginando que virarei cliente do local. Pago a moça no caixa e volto para a rua, pensando em dar um passeio pelo parque que fica a dois quarteirões. Minha mente não processa a direção do perigo, mas sim o caminho que as luzes me levam – o caminho contrário à escuridão.

Imagino que ele estará em casa, esperando-me com uma taça de vinho para si e uma de água com gás para mim, um bom queijo cortado em cubos, azeitonas e salame sobre uma bandeja de vidro e uma música baixa combinando com a luz baixa ambiente. Imagino que, depois de tomar a garrafa toda de vinho, ele queira me tirar para dançar, como quando da primeira vez. A fatídica primeira vez, sem ser sob suas vistas. Você estava lá, e então não estava mais. Ele apareceu e me tirou para dançar, e eu me senti segura como nunca.

Eu nunca te culpei, sabe. Você sempre foi de outra, estava mais do que na cara. Nenhuma vontade de pais preocupados com impérios e mais impérios de dinheiro impediria que você a tivesse se ela o quisesse de volta. E este foi meu erro: acreditar que aquele seu desejo era seu e de mais ninguém. Negar que houvesse qualquer reciprocidade por parte dela, por pleno orgulho em não enxergar o amor dos outros além do meu.

E que amor era aquele…

 **In the cold light, I live to love and adore you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo para te amar e te adorar)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **In the cold light, I live, I only live for you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo, eu somente vivo por você)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

Um amor desconcertante para aqueles que não o creem. Um amor profundo, capaz de quebrar barreiras... Um amor quase igual ao meu. Aos meus.

Meu sorriso se arrasta novamente e eu chego ao parque arrependida. Queria estar em casa agora, sendo paparicada e mimada por ele. Não porque me senti mal sobre o que pensava, mas porque é do que senti falta o dia todo – o cheiro, os choques que o toque traz, a sensação de segurança e o contato quase espiritual e respeitoso. Minha barriga dá um pulo e eu sorrio um sorriso maior ainda, lembrando-me de quando descobri – o que, obrigatoriamente, é um contraste entre a realidade e o que as pessoas esperam de mim.

Sua mão esquentava a minha, como sempre o fazia no clima gelado de outono. Estávamos caminhando à toa, as palavras presas na garganta porque nenhum de nós dois sabia o que dizer em situações nas quais estávamos longes de nossos pais, e você havia insistido para que saíssemos da supervisão deles.

Você me trouxe a este mesmo parque. Colocou uma flor atrás de minha orelha, pagou-me um sorvete e me fez rir de algumas bobeiras das quais não me lembro. Depois de algum tempo, começamos a falar de coisas sérias. Você me contou alguns segredos e eu expus coisas da minha vida que nunca havia confidenciado a alguém, e eu me senti segura como nunca. Ainda havia certo medo em sua voz, um medo tremido e sofrido, daqueles que a gente percebe logo de antemão. Mas eu te segurei forte, uma indicação que estava ao seu lado para o que quer que fôssemos enfrentar.

Foi naquele momento em que ela passou por ali, e então eu entendi. Eu enxerguei, afinal, o que me escapava da visão superficial que eu colocava sobre tudo o que estava sombreado, afastado. Enxerguei a aura da luz que ela jogava sobre você, vi como seus corpos se comportavam de maneira parecida, quase como ímãs; observei a forma como você falhava miseravelmente quando tentava evitar os olhos dela. O entendimento que eu tive me levou a crer que nós nunca daríamos certo.

Contudo, em minha bolha particular de felicidade repentinamente sendo jogada pelo ralo, eu tentara ao máximo ignorar o que tinha visto. Fomos embora para minha casa naquela noite, e nos envolvemos intimamente pela única vez. Se você pensava nela, não demonstrou. Dedicou-se de corpo e alma à tarefa de me fazer sentir o mais sublime dos prazeres, e eu me lembro de cada detalhe, apesar de ter a cabeça a mil.

Havia um baile de gala beneficente organizado por sua mãe naquela mesma semana, e eu me arrumei da melhor maneira que consegui. Minha irmã disse que eu estava parecendo uma atriz de cinema, o que eu não entendi muito bem, mas aceitei de bom grado. Você me buscou em casa, e me apresentou como sua noiva. Ouvimos diversas exclamações de surpresa e alegria, mas o que eu vi nos olhos dela me fez ter dúvidas sobre tudo mais uma vez.

Ela estava de braços dados com o namorado, aquele ser humano sem a menor graça. Enquanto o homem da relação parecia um pavão, pomposo e chamativo, ela tinha uma postura encolhida, nada demonstrativa de sua brilhante inteligência e exótica beleza. Você não tirava os olhos de mim antes que ela chegasse… Mas meu mundo desabou quando você a avistou.

Seus olhos estavam em choque, seu corpo todo se retesou (senti isso porque você apertou minha mão de repente e involuntariamente), e seu rosto se avermelhou. O entendimento que havia se formado em minha mente da primeira troca de olhares que flagrei somente se aguçou ali, naquele momento. Eu fiz algo que seus pais abominaram: eu o chamei para uma sala privativa da mansão. Sua mãe certamente deve ter pensado que entramos ali para fazer besteiras, mas eu só conseguia olhar em seus olhos e me sentir mal porque você não me olhava como o fazia quando a direção era ela.

 **In the cold light, I live to love and adore you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo para te amar e te adorar)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **In the cold light, I live, I only live for you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo, eu somente vivo por você)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

Eu segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e te disse adeus. Você não entendeu logo de cara, mas não foi preciso muito para descobrir do que eu estava falando. Um sorriso meu, embora triste, e um pedido de desculpas seu depois, e estava terminado. Você segurou minha mão, deu nela um beijo e me deixou sozinha naquela sala fria e inerte.

Mordi meus lábios, com medo do que enfrentaria lá fora. Na selva que era aquele mundo sem alguém para me apoiar. Sem conseguir contar a você o maior segredo de todos. Um segredo que o envolveria também, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Porque eu já sabia… Eu me conhecia bem demais para não saber.

E foi ali que minhas lágrimas começaram a cair. Eu não percebi, mas logo meus soluços estavam audíveis, chamando por fim a atenção de alguém que passava pelo corredor à procura de um banheiro. Alguém este que se dispôs a me escutar por alguns momentos, enxugar minhas lágrimas e entender o porquê delas. Alguém este que se dispôs a me tirar para uma dança, suprindo o vazio de você que havia ficado e que todos botaram reparo. As pessoas ao redor viram o quanto ele tentou, e ele tentou, e tentou, mas eu não consegui me abrir ali, logo, naquela noite. Era algo recente e doloroso demais para ser esquecido, e eu fui embora. Mas nunca me esqueci dele, quem me tirou para uma valsa em uma das piores noites de minha vida.

Mal fiquei sabendo o que ocorreu com você depois. Mal abri os olhos quando você veio se despedir de mim uma última vez. E o segredo que eu deveria contar? Não revelei. Ele ficou encalacrado em mim, e eu me senti revolta num mar de mentiras e solidão, e somente me vi fora dele quando ele entrou num bote salva vidas e me tirou do fundo do poço. A corda pela qual eu me enforcava serviu de escada para a minha subida. Ele foi compreensivo no começo: não houve qualquer tipo de cobrança, afora tentar ficar melhor. Ele permitiu que eu me abrisse e as comportas nunca mais se fecharam depois de escancaradas.

Eu ainda te amava, até algum tempo atrás. Mas seu afastamento não me ajudou a cultivar o sentimento, sabe? Por mais que eu quisesse te contar o que tanto me afligia, por mais que você tivesse todo o direito de saber de tudo, eu não fui burra o suficiente para estragar a pequena felicidade que eu me permiti depois de tudo. E eu não acho que seja egoísta por isto, da mesma maneira que não acho que você tenha sido egoísta por ir atrás de seu grande amor. Há certo altruísmo recompensado de minha parte, algo que a maioria das pessoas não experimenta na vida toda.

Das poucas vezes que nos vimos depois que nos separamos, você foi extremamente gentil e educado, e ela também. Ela não parecia se sentir culpada, e quem os culparia? Seria loucura negar o amor que era palpável entre vocês dois.

Sinto o vento tocar meu rosto, e o que me surpreende são as lágrimas que secam no pescoço. Não havia percebido que estava chorando e, agora que me dei conta, não faço ideia do porquê. Sento-me no primeiro banco que encontro e balanço a perna no ritmo de um jazz suave que soa pela janela de um prédio vizinho. Parece-me, entretanto, errado ficar ali quando ele possivelmente me espera em casa, e eu levanto num rompante.

As sapatilhas estão suadas apesar do vento frio, e eu torço novamente o nariz para elas. Seguro os braços num gesto solitário, e me coloco a andar na direção de casa. Sinto falta do meu lar, dos braços dele, do conforto de minha cama. Por mais que esse parque me traga lembranças boas, eu tenho certeza de que em casa farei lembranças melhores e um melhor uso de meus sentimentos.

Percebo um gato no meio da rua; é um gato alaranjado, com a cara amassada, e dou dois passos em sua direção antes que me ocorram três coisas. Primeira: eu estou no meio da rua. Segunda: o alto ganido do freio de uma minivan, a qual perdi os movimentos devido à alta velocidade. Terceira e última: uma luz mortal, diferente de todas as amareladas e elegantes e festivas que persegui até que chegasse ali, acertou meus olhos como um soco, antes que eu sentisse um forte baque do lado do corpo, e logo depois não pudesse sentir mais nada.

 **In the cold light, I live to love and adore you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo para te amar e te adorar)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **In the cold light, I live, I only live for you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo, eu somente vivo por você)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **Why do I keep falling?**

 _(Por que eu continuo caindo?)_

 **Why do I keep falling?**

 _(Por que eu continuo caindo?)_

– Blásio. – A voz do rapaz era dura, fria, mas as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

– Draco! – O moreno puxou o loiro para um longo e caloroso abraço, sem conseguir conter a emoção.

As vestes negras de todos os presentes denunciavam o que ali ocorria: um ato fúnebre, obviamente. Havia flores silvestres em alguns cantos do salão de pé direito extremamente alto; laços de fita lilás, a cor favorita da falecida, percorriam toda a extensão do local na altura dos olhos de todos os adultos, e neles penduravam-se retratos dos momentos da vida dela.

 **There is a time, a time to love**

 _(Há um tempo, um tempo para amar)_

 **A time to sing, a time to shine**

 _(Um tempo para cantar, um tempo para brilhar)_

 **A time to leave, a time to stay**

 _(Um tempo para partir, um tempo para ficar)_

 **There is a time, a time to cry**

 _(Há um tempo, um tempo para chorar)_

 **A time to love, a time to live**

 _(Um tempo para amar, um tempo para viver)_

 **There is a time, a time to sing**

 _(Há um tempo, um tempo para cantar)_

 **A time to love**

 _(Um tempo para amar)_

– Eu sinto tanto... – Disse Draco, segurando a mão de Blásio como se assim ele pudesse se sentir melhor.

– Eu também... – O calor voltou aos olhos do moreno ao puxar Draco para um canto enquanto limpava as lágrimas. – Ouça, tem uma coisa…

– Eu já sei – Draco foi firme, os cabelos caindo nos olhos enquanto os braços cruzados se desfaziam, e as mãos caíssem ao lado do corpo, balançando teimosamente. – Eu sempre soube. Posso… Posso conhecê-lo?

Blásio abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo um sinal para que sua cunhada, Daphne, trouxesse o pequeno pacote de amor que ali jazia para que pudesse ser visto pelos homens. Draco prendeu a respiração ao visualizar as bochechas coradas e os olhos cinza do bebê, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas novamente.

Hermione escolheu aquele momento para se aproximar dos três, um sorriso bobo contrastando com a cascata de água salgada que escorria de suas orbes cor de chocolate. Draco a acolheu em seus braços, sem tirar por um segundo os olhos do bebê. Estava hipnotizado por sua beleza.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de que aquele era seu filho. Seu único filho.

– Ela queria que ele se chamasse Scorpius. – Disse Blásio, e Draco assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– O menininho mais sortudo do mundo – murmurou Hermione, emocionada. – Você ouviu, garoto? Você tem duas mães e dois pais!

 **In the cold light, I live to love and adore you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo para te amar e te adorar)_

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **In the cold light, I live, I only live for you**

 _(Na luz fria, eu vivo, eu somente vivo por você_ )

 **It's all that I am, it's all that I have**

 _(É tudo o que eu sou, é tudo o que eu tenho)_

 **Why do I keep falling?**

 _(Por que eu continuo caindo?)_

 **Why do I keep falling?**

 _(Por que eu continuo caindo?)_


End file.
